Midnight love
by Azazel554
Summary: When Lincoln tries to watch his little sister while she's out without permission, something terrible happened afterward. Now both of them must face guilt and remorse. But at the same time both develop feelings for each other. How will they deal with all of this?
1. Chapter 1

**Why I am doing this? I didn't even finish the chapter 8 of SMC and I'm making a new fanfic. I have imagination issues !XD**

 **While we are already here, I must warn you: This will be a loudcest fanfiction. Now, you're warned. You can go and read better fanfic if you want, or if this is also your thing… well, take a seat a read it.**

 **As always any critics are welcomed. And obviously keep in mind that I start in the business, so the later chapters might be bad, but I swear I'm trying my best to offer quality.**

 **TO THE STORY NOW.**

* * *

Our story begins at an infamous known house in the snowy neighborhood of the Franklyn Avenue. During a Wednesday evening, on the twelve on thirteen occupants, each one, attend to their business awaiting the call of the patriarch of the family, Lynn Loud Sr. to dinner.

Meanwhile, the only son of the family, Lincoln, was watching a documentary about frogs on tv with at his left side Lana, one of his five younger sisters.

"The rain frog is particularly known for its sounds, which contrary to the normal croak of all the other amphibians, produce instead a high-pitched sound."

The footage swap to the image of a little grey frog making a sound of a plastic balloon you deflate by pinching the place where you're supposed to blow. Making Lana go into an uncontrollable laughter. She has a particular respect for those animals, as her favorite pet is a frog, but like any six years old seeing something so ridiculous, it would obviously get her.

"Oh man! And you wonder why they're endangered! This one should grow a manlier croak if it hopes to survive!" She guffaws while nudging Lincoln in the arm. She ends up giggling but soon feel a pain in her cheek, when she looks up she sees that Lincoln is pulling it.

"What did Mom tell you about hitting people while watching TV?"

"That I wasn't supposed to because it's rude." She says while a part of her mouth is taut by her brother who nods hinting that her answer was correct. "I get it but you could just scold me instead of pulling my cheek like this. I'm not a baby anymore!" Lana complains as Lincoln finally releases her now sore cheek.

"I'm your big brother, I can baby you as much as I want." He says playfully with a bit of pride.

"Don't try to act like Lori."

"I'm not like Lori. I'm nicer."

A knock at the front door is suddenly heard. Everyone present downstairs, meaning Lynn Sr., Lincoln and Lana, wondered who could that be at this hour.

In the kitchen, groaned seeing his hands full while annoyed at the unexpected person behind the door. "Lincoln could you check it out?" he shouted at his son from the kitchen.

"I'm going!" Lincoln stood up from his seat and went to open the door. He met first the cold winds of winter, sending a shudder of freeze in his body. Then he is a bit surprised to see a strangely clothed mailman.

He was wearing a black robe and had a long black hair. His face was pale and he has fake vampire fangs.

"Good evening, sorry to disturb you at this hour but I have here a letter here from the Dark Poets of Royal Woods counselor for a certain, Lucy Loud."

"Oh, well that's my sister. I can give it to her later."

"Farewell and have a good evening."

"When someone loves their job, they would do anything to keep it." Lincoln thought as he looks to the departure of the mailman. Who suddenly nearly tripped on the sidewalk because of his robe and the icy patch. "Yep, anything."

As Lincoln closes the door, Lucy appears at his right "I think that's for me."

"AAAAAAHAAAAA!" Lincoln screams at the sudden apparition of his little goth sister. He holds the place where was located his heart while handing her the letter. She opens it and begins to read it.

"What is it about?" The boy asked while he tried to regain his breath and making sure that his heart beat at a normal rate.

"It's about an annual representation of a play organized by the club I am part of." She suddenly gasps and reach for something in the envelope. She pulls out a black ticket.

"I'm invited to a special play, tomorrow night, at the theater!" She exclaimed with a small smile, surprising Lincoln, and a hint (he thinks he heard it, he's not sure) of excitation in her tone.

"Well, I'm glad for you. But you'll have to talk to mom and dad for that."

"I wouldn't miss this for anything."

"Kids, dinner is ready!" Lynn Sr. shouted from the kitchen, from where the smell of his Wieners schnitzel emanated from.

Soon all the children of the household came down, direction the dinner room.

Each of them find their respective seat at the grown-up table, a dinner table for the five oldest sisters of the family and the parents.

Lori, the oldest of the sibling took her seat next at the right of her father, her nose buried in her cellphone as always.

Following, comes Leni who takes her seat next to her older sister. However, she is wearing a turquoise boa on her shoulders. Even if it suited her, the clothe is unusual compared to her normal attire.

"Hey sis, where does that come from?" Asks Luna, the third eldest daughter of the house while she is taking her place in front of Leni and at the left of her mother.

"That's a new style I'm trying. How do I look?"

"You look so fabulous it's like you saw in the feather. Ah !Ah ! Get it?" Responded the fourth oldest, Luan.

"Aw thanks Luan." No, she didn't get it.

"Could you all knock it off? I want to eat in peace!" Growled the fifth and last oldest daughter, Lynn. However, at her side of the table was an empty seat, reserved for Lincoln if he feels like eating with the "grown-up". But his choice for tonight was answered by the emptiness of the said seat.

We could find the boy in the kitchen, serving himself a bit of wiener schnitzel. As soon as he had his plate full, he walked to his place at the "kiddie table", and if you followed a bit, the table for the youngest members of the household.

First, we have our white-haired boy, Lincoln who installed himself on his plastic seat.

In front of him was his sisters, to oldest at youngest. The first -born twin, Lana who tried to mix a ketchup and mayonnaise in hope to find a better taste at the meat.

Next to her was the second born twin, Lola. The little girl watched disgusted at the attempt of giving the meat a little kick. "Gross! How can you manage to eat this without throwing up?"

"The same way I manage to support you: by thinking it isn't here!"

Lola made an exaggerated shocked gasp.

"I also think, dear older sibling, that the mix of many nutriments isn't good for both your stomach and the eyes. The former because of the increase of chance to develop a stomachache, and the later because it's simply repulsing." Lisa the four-year-old genius of the family commented about the culinary choice of Lana.

"Say what you want! No one is gonna prevent me to eat this!" Shouted Lana as she took a big bite, making a mess while doing it.

"Lincoln sweetie, could you bring Lily to her chair?" Resonated the voice of Rita Loud, the mother of the house, from the living.

Lincoln stood up and go to his mother who was in the living room, with his baby sister Lily in her arms and talking with Lucy.

"So, can I go to the representation?" Lucy asked to her mother who had the ticket in her hand and was looking at it.

"I'm really sorry sweetie, but it's way too late and a school day on top of that." The mother said with a sorry tone to her goth daughter, as she handed her baby to her son.

"But mom, I really need to go. There won't be anymore until next year!"

"We can't just let you go at a representation that starts at midnight to finish at two am. I'm really sorry for you but the discussion is closed."

Lucy dropped her head in disappointment as her mother go in her room. Seeing his sister, clearly upset, Lincoln came closer with Lily in his arms.

"Don't worry Luce. If you want I could make it up to you by bringing you somewhere creepy. And you can scare me as much as you want." He tried to lift her spirits.

"Thanks Lincoln, but that won't be necessary…" she responded with a perceptible sad voice, and she walked away.

"She looked so happy to go at this play…" Lincoln sadly though while he looked at his sister who went to the kitchen in a more depressing mood than ever. He felt something poked against his chest, he looked down and saw the big innocent eyes of his baby sister.

He smiled and lifted her by the armpits. "What about you Lily-bug, wanna try to make your big sister happy?" The baby giggled and clapped in her hands at the funny face of her brother.

"I'll take that as a yes." He giggled along while going back to the kitchen from where resonated his familial chaos.

* * *

 **If I have to be sorry about something else is Luan: I like her, but damn it's hard to write puns.**


	2. Chapter 2

During the last days in the Loud house, everything went normal for everyone. Except for a more-moody-than-usual 8 years old girl and her caring big brother.

You see, when you live with ten sisters you learn to know when a girl is happy, sad, upset, mad, depressed. Well if for others it was difficult to see it in one of the most emotionless girl in the family, Lincoln could see that Lucy was upset about the refusal. Call that Big-Bro instinct. And with that comes another thing: The Big-Bro mod.

And in Big-Bro mod no sisters had the right to be down. The Big-Bro mod included the oldest as well but he prefers to keep calling it like that because it sounds good.

* * *

Lucy Loud has always been a kid with a stoic look that could hide any feelings. It wasn't her fault, she's born like this. So, except of showing her emotions, she writes them in the form of poems.

But lately she didn't feel the need to write down her thoughts because she showed them clearly. Well, for those who noticed.

The next day after she received her invitation she went to school with a sad(dest) complexion. In the car no one had noticed. During all the ride, she contented herself to look at the snowy sidewalk, hoping to at least see a black cat to know if her fate would change.

No luck this time. She could just observe a brown dog bringing the newspaper to his master. And that was all she could have seen during the ride.

During the lunchbreak, she heard some members of her poetry group saying that they would go alone, others accompanied. This didn't help her at all. When she asked her friend Haiku if she would go, she just responded "that mortals only try to find distraction so they can forget how meaningless is their lives in this world." But added that she was still mortal so she would go.

Obviously, this didn't help her at all. And as if it wasn't her day, she had sport class after lunch. But because of the snow they had to stay in the gymnasium. You see, if Lucy had something in common with her brother it was that both didn't do that much exercises. That was why she didn't really liked this class.

After all the children changed themselves in the locker room, their P.E teacher, Ms. Riot, began with warm up by making the class run three rows around the terrain.

At the whistle blow, Lucy began to skitter like everyone but was in the lasts. At the second row, she tripped and fell on her right knee. When she got up she felt a stinging pain where she felt, she set her eyes on her knee and see that her skin became purple. After Ms. Riot saw her bruised knee, she allowed Lucy to rest until the end of the class.

When the bell ringed to announce the end of school, Ms. Riot came to see the state of Lucy. She walked to the seat where she was supposed to be but instead found it empty.

Lucy had already exited the school and was now waiting on the parking for Lori to pick her up. She looked one more time at the injured knee covered by her long socks. "If I do it well enough, they won't notice…" She thought while trying to move her leg. She winced when she bended her knee "As if they could notice." She sadly added to her thoughts

"Hey Luce!" She heard behind her, it made her do a small jump, suddenly extending her leg. She winced again but more silently. When she turned she saw it was Lincoln who had just finished as well.

"How was your day?" He politely asked to his little sister.

"Depressive."

Lincoln though a moment to understand the sense of the word she just used "In a good or bad way?" He asked perplexed.

"Both."

After that they stayed like this for a moment. None of them spoke for at least one minute, but it was one minute of pure awkwardness with Lucy trying to discreetly lift her sock higher so Lincoln wouldn't notice and Lincoln was looking at the road, expecting to see Lori arriving at any moment.

Lincoln tried to break the silence. "When I'll be home I'll make some chocolate. Want some?"

"No thanks." She plainly said, avoiding any sorts of conversation and prevent him to notice.

Lola and Lana finally arrived, saluted their siblings and waited with them. After 30 seconds Lori showed up and picked up everyone.

* * *

Once at home everyone directly went to do their homework. However, like he said earlier Lincoln went to the kitchen in order to make his hot chocolate. When he put it in the microwave to finish it, he leaded to upstairs to drop his bag in his room. On his road he saw Lucy walking slower than usual, it was almost like she...limped?

Once he let his bag, he moved closer to the room of Lynn/Lucy. The door was slightly open so he caught a slight glance of what was happening in the room. Honestly, he didn't like doing that: Invading the privacy of his sisters, but he knew something was wrong (Big-Bro mod activated, remember?).

Lucy was taking off her shoes and drop them near her bed. Then she slowly took off her right sock and stopped just under the knee, where the bruise was. She looked at it one more time, and found it ugly one more time. She lightly brushed her index on it, but she barely touched it that a stinging pain made his apparition, making her wince once again.

"Lucy?!"

"Gasp! Lincoln! What are you doing here?" She panickly asked.

"What is this Lucy?" He asked as he approached her. He kneeled before her and took a look at the knee.

"How did you get that?" He asked, looking at her.

She avoided his gaze by looking at the floor. "I fell during the gym."

"Why didn't you tell me so?" He asked her while throwing his arms up.

"I didn't feel the need to." Lucy responded, still avoiding his gaze.

He sighed "Let's forget that. Stay here. I'll come back with something." After having said that Lincoln get out of the room, letting Lucy alone.

He came back with a towel wrapped around ice he found in the fridge. He kneeled in front on Lucy and carefully pulled of the rest of her sock, letting her leg at full display. He softly picked it up with his left hand.

"Tell me if I hurt you." He told her. Lincoln then slowly brought the towel to her injury.

"Aah~" Lucy moaned at the feel of the cold towel against her skin.

Lincoln blushed at the unexpected reaction and quickly retreated his hand "Sorry!" He softly bought it back, making sure to be gentler when the towel touched the skin. Lucy winced a bit but after that grew accustomed to the feel of cold.

After his blush faded away, Lincoln asked her while still looking at her leg "It's about the fact that you can't go to this play next week?"

Her silence answered for her.

He sighed one more time, and softly asked again "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I didn't want to bother you." Lucy answered, without looking at him.

"Helping you is not a way to bother me." He lightly scolded her. He followed "I was worried that something was wrong and seeing the position I am right now, I thought good." Lincoln informed her.

This surprised Lucy, who slowly turn her gaze to him "You…Were worried?"

"Of course, I was! I saw how sad you looked this morning and when we came home."

"I-I thought no one would notice me, like usual."

Hearing this made Lincoln sad: He knew well how much Lucy needed attention like everyone, but in the end, she would receive less than the others. A situation he knew quite well "Well, I'm sorry we don't notice you as much as we're supposed to. But that's not a reason to close yourself like this."

He looked up to her and meet her gaze. To reassure her he smiled "Next time, tell me if you need anything. I'll be glad to help you." He then gently lifted her leg to place it on her bed, so now she was seat on her bed with both legs in. Lincoln stood up and walked out, to go in the kitchen.

"Lincoln." He stopped and turned his head to her "About the hot chocolate…Does your offer's still available?"

His smile grew into a softer one "Want some marshmallows in yours?"

"Yes please." She answered, smiling as well.

* * *

As each days passed, Lincoln would always try to give his free time in attempt to spend time with Lucy in hope to raise her spirit and get over the play tragedy.

When he got home early he would look for her and help Lucy in anything: Poetry, funeral, snowman burying, bats feeding and all other gloomy things that no one except gothic girls and kind-hearted boys would do.

The older sisters found him a bit clingy to her, even if they had understood his intentions, they couldn't help but think that he was exaggerating. The youngers however, began to feel jealousy over this, thinking that their sister was stealing their time with him. How many promises he made to Lana, Lola, Lisa and even Lily had him on debt now. He could manage to repay all of them when he'll finish, but for Lola he'll need courage and prayers…many prayers.

Lucy, as for her, didn't mind the additional attention from Lincoln. After the incident, she always tried to look for him when he needed him. Or at least when she just wanted to spend some time with him.

Each time they were together, she would forget about the play and just appreciate the moments with her big brother.

* * *

A week has passed.

It's Thursday night. And everyone went to sleep.

Lucy was in her night clothes and had just finished to read a serie of poems to inspire her. When she closed her book, she saw Lynn plopped in her bed and instantly began to snore.

"Maybe I should turn in as well." She said to herself.

Lucy opened her drawer and was about to put the book back in when something in caught her eye.

The black ticket of invitation for the play of tonight.

When she saw it, she stopped to move and stared at it.

"I'm over this now. I don't need to go see this, I'm sure it over-rated anyway." She firstly thought, denying all of her envies.

"But, it only happens once a year and who knows maybe it's as good as I heard about it." Her thoughts followed, reanimating her desire.

After a moment she looked at Lynn who was still snoring, then at her clock which showed 10 o'clock. It will begin in two hours.

"I can come back in time. They won't even know I was out." She picked the ticket and closed the drawer. After that she turned off, put her alarm to wake her in one hour, and went to sleep, excited with knots in her stomach for what she was about to do.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where did I put it? I know I hide it in there." Mumbled Lincoln as he was rumbling in his socks drawer. He was in his night outfit, composed only of a white shirt and his orange pajama pants.

Watching him was Lucy, seated on his bed with her back against the wall. She was also wearing her sleep attire, composed as well of a white shirt, too big for her on purpose, a stripped pajama pants and a pair of white socks. "I don't feel anything anymore. It must be completely healed." She said to the back of Lincoln.

"I'll still use it. We never know." He responded without looking at her. Lincoln stopped rumbling his drawer and pulled out something. "Gotcha!" It was a tube of ointment to treat bruises, specialized for sensitive skin. Lincoln then closed the drawer, took his chair and placed it near the bed. He sat and pulled her leg on his lap.

"Now hold still while I apply it." He gently said. He pulled up her pants to reveal her white leg until her knee is exposed. The bruise has healed perfectly thanks to the daily treatment from Lincoln, it had almost disappeared but it remained a little light blue spot on where it was.

He applied the ointment on his index and middle finger, he then delicately spread it on the knee of his little sister. Making sure to not push too much on it and avoid to hurt her. He was so focused on his application that he didn't notice Lucy looking at him, seeing perfectly the attention her big brother was giving her. Like he did during the whole week.

Thinking again of the kindness he employed just to make sure she would never think of being forgotten. Not a day since the incident, this thought crossed her mind a second time. And here he was, still taking care of her. Lucy didn't notice that the more she thought about Lincoln the more her face became hotter.

"And done." Lincoln exclaimed "Seems like it healed well, that should be the last time we use this. Anyway, there is no more of it." He threw the empty tube into his basket.

Lucy kept staring at her knee. "It's the last time we're doing this…" She said in her head. Her thoughts were broken when she felt something on her cheek. When she looked up, Lincoln had placed his palm on her left cheek.

"Your face is red and I feel that you're a bit hot. Are you okay?"

The sight of a worried Lincoln, his warm and caring hand on her cheek was too much for the little heart of Lucy. "I-I'm fine!" She stuttered while removing his hand. "Thanks again, Lincoln!"

She had opened the door of his room but didn't go further when she heard his voice "Lucy." Lincoln called a last time. "I'm always here for you, if you need me."

Lucy didn't respond. Instead she stood there without moving for a moment and she left, closing the door behind her.

* * *

It's actually half two past eleven and Lincoln was in his bed, the hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling.

He couldn't sleep because of what happened earlier. He remembered of the scene, wondering what could he have done to upset Lucy to the point of storming off his room so suddenly.

Then he recalled the moment he placed his hand on her cheek. "She looked so cute like this… In this position it was almost like if I were going to…" The face of the boy flushed with pink. He sat up and dropped his hands on his legs covered by his blanket. "Get ahold of yourself Linc! We're talking about your little sister Lucy!" He scolded himself mentally.

Realizing that he wasn't going to fall asleep soon, he tiredly sighed "I need a drink…"

Lincoln got out of his room and looked at the dark empty hallway. It's always a weird and strange impression for the house to be quiet like this, but it's normal at night everyone need at least the minimum of silence possible.

Lincoln silently walked to the stair, passing the door of the twins and his two younger sisters. Once he was going to descend he heard a loud snoring behind him, when he looked he saw that the door of Lynn/Lucy was slightly open.

"How can Lucy find sleep with a snoring bulldozer like Lynn?" He was going to close it when a strange desire came from nowhere.

A strong urge to enter in the room and see Lucy sleeping, seeing her cute face in a peaceful expression. "No! I can't do that! That's creepy!" He shook his head vigorously and closed the door quietly "There is really something wrong with me tonight…"

Lincoln finally descended the stairs and leaded to the kitchen. He grabbed a glass on his way and poured water in it with the tap.

"Tomorrow's Friday. Finally, it seemed like it was a long week..." He began to drink "Even if somehow she made it easier to support."

Lincoln shuddered after feeling an extremely cold breeze. "Where does that come from?!" He looked every corner of the kitchen and saw that the backdoor was open. He went to close it, but checked the backyard before. All he saw was snow all over the grass, hidden by the white cover. Lincoln was going to finally close it, until his eyes set on something.

Footprints in the snow.

Lincoln was now in silent panic, thinking that maybe a burglar was in the house and he didn't know yet. He stared at the prints, uncapable of moving. But his panic, changed into questioning when he noticed something about those prints: they were small.

Smaller than an average adult, even smaller than his. A kid burglar? No. The shape of the prints were also weird: they were shaped like someone walked out of the house instead of walking in.

The gears in the mind of Lincoln were working, trying to understand what was actually happening. His eyes widened, his mouth hung open and he dropped his glass in the snow. Praying that he wasn't that, he ran to the fridge where the calendar was. He looked for the date of today. His heartbeat stopped.

"Not that can't be…"

He walked fast but as silently as possible in the stairs, skipping one step after another. He reopened the door of the room at the end of the stairs. The loud snoring emerged again but he didn't mind, instead he just rushed to the bed of Lucy.

He stopped when he was at its side. He controlled his breath to make sure it was silent but he couldn't help to exhale heavily. He took the cover and slowly lifted it, hoping he find the sleeping form of Lucy under it.

He dropped the cover on the floor and looked at the bed. In it, three pillows were aligned, copying the shape of an eight years old sleeping girl.

"She's gone…" Lincoln whispered "She went out… All alone in the dark cold night…" Lincoln went out in the corridor. He closed the door of the room and let his body slump against the closed door. His back slid until he was sat on the floor.

He took his head in his hands. "My little Luce is all alone in the streets… But what is she's thinking!" His grip tightened, and he began to shake as he remembered her words the day she received the invitation: "I wouldn't miss this for anything." Even if that's included going on your own in the streets and making your big brother worry in panic? He felt a tear coming to his eye. He frowned and clean with his palm. "I can't stay here and wait for something to happen to her!" He stood up "Maybe if I'm fast enough I can bring her home safely!"

Lincoln went into his room. He put on his shoes and his winter coat, letting his gloves and hat on his drawer. Once dressed, he went back to the kitchen.

He opened the door of the backyard and was greeted once again by a cold wind. But this one was colder than the last one. He hugged himself to warm his body but kept shivering. But it wasn't enough to make him stop, so he went out by the backyard, following the footprints of Lucy.

"If I remember well, it's supposed to happen at the theater." He said to himself as he exhaled a wide steam of white air.

He reached the backyard and began to rush on the snowed part of the crossroad, directing to the town. Lincoln walked fast on the iced pavement, almost sliding at each step but still standing up. "I'm coming Lucy. Please be safe!"


	4. Chapter 4

After 30 minutes of walk, Lucy finally reached the theater downtown. She never walked so far from home on her own. So, the knots in her stomach only tighten the more she drew away from the house, leaving her sleepy family unaware of her departure.

The weather was really chilly tonight, fortunately she took time the time to put her heavy winter gear: constituted of another pull under her vest which was also under her hooded coat.

As she came closer to the theater, she passed below a scaffolding from a shop that was renovated. The window display has been installed but a part of the wall wasn't build-up yet. Some bricks were laying there in the snow, waiting to be installed. In front of the theater, some cars were parked. Surely those of the peoples who are there to enjoy the show a well. Lucy even spotted the grey car of the mother of Haiku, meaning that she was already in.

The theater had been reserved for the occasion so they also hired for a gloomy looking groom. He wore a long black coat which stopped above the knees and a grey cap. He even had eyeliner to make him more suited to the scene.

Except this employee nobody was in front of the theater. At this hour and with a weather like this, no one was staying outside.

Lucy walked to the entrance but a hand stopped her to go further. It was the gloved hand of the gloomy groom. "You have a ticket, young lady?" He asked her, with a tired tone.

The girl promptly pulled out her invitation and handed it to the groom. He grabbed and checked it. He was so tired he had to put it closer to his eyes, then he narrowed them to identify the ticket.

"Seems clear." He told her as he handed back the black invitation. The gloomy groom opened the door "Have a good evening." Lucy walked in and directly went to look at the room. As the small goth girl disappeared in the hallway of the theater, the gloomy groom took a look at his watch.

Half past eleven.

The groom lost his gloomy mood for a content smile: the organizer told him that nobody could enter after half eleven to prevent annoying latecomers who risked to ruin the experience. Not that he cared much about the last part, but the only thing he was waiting for all the evening was this hour.

The groom entered and closed the door from the interior. After that he searched for something in his back pocket and pulled a note. He hung it to the door with a piece of tape that was already on it. The groom went to take a seat in the hall of the theater. He took a green seat that lured him and immediately began to doze after he put his cap on his eyes.

* * *

30 minutes later in the streets of Royal Woods.

Chattering teeth, almost frozen limbs and a burning determination.

That's the actual state of Lincoln Loud as he walked in the cold streets to the theater. Each time the boy exhaled, his breath was becoming more opaque and more withe than it's normally possible.

However, he kept walking. He kept walking on the icy crossroad, under the black cloudy sky and the bright poles. He kept walking with slow, frozen yet heavy feet. He held himself, his iced finger rolled around his arms.

The face of the boy was pink, result of the blood trying to warm the body of Lincoln. His eyebags were also more pronounced and his nose was twitching time to time.

Despite the state of his tired body, he kept walking. To bring his little sister back home.

"That was clever to not bring any gloves… or cap… or even socks!" The boy ironically told himself. He left in such a hurry, he didn't take the time to put something else than his coat and his sneakers. Leaving him at the complete mercy of the harsh cold weather of Royal Wood's night.

He had the doors of the theater in sight. Lincoln walked faster, almost run and grabbed the handles. He pulled with all his might but it didn't budge. "Come on…" He pulled again. Nothing.

He looked at the door and saw that something was on the other side.

A note.

"Representation ongoing. Ends at 02h00, re-opening of the doors at this hour."

Lincoln clutched the handle while staring at the paper. Hurting his fingers because of the coldness of the frost on the door.

"Seems like I have… To wait." The almost frosted said in his breath, which began to sound raspy. Lincoln looked all around him. On the other side of the road, Lincoln spotted an empty cafe with tables and chairs outside of it.

Sighing tiredly, he walked to cross the road. But when he descended the crossroad he tripped, and bumped on a car, hurting his left shoulder. Lincoln stood up, trying to brush it off by holding the place where he hurt himself.

At this hour, no one was on the road. At least no in a town like Royal Woods. Lincoln didn't take the time to check right and left. His exhausted spirit forgot to warn him, but luckily for him, no car came.

Once on the other side, Lincoln took a chair and sat. He took a moment to look at his hands. They had beginning of frostbites on his right index and thumb. As for the left hand, only the pinky finger was hurt. Otherwise both of his hands were turning white.

The boy tried to form a fist with his right hand but it hurt so much that he had the impression that the skin was opening itself.

"Waiting fo' something to happen?"

Lincoln looked at his left where a voice came out. It was a man, at another table, further from where he was. At the state of his clothes and his messy grey beard, Lincoln assumed it was a homeless man.

"If ya do, keep loking at your hands: it makes time pass faster." He said again before drinking something from a paper bag.

He wore a red knit cap and a patched coat. His pants were patched as well and his shoes were covered by snow.

"I-I'm waiting for someone." Lincoln told the man while chattering his teeth.

"More like waiting for the cold to take you, kid." He got up and drunkenly walked to the boy, he offered him his paper bag. "This shall warm ya."

"No t-thanks. I'm g-good."

"More for me." He took a loud swallow, and followed "There's other to warm yourself. Maybe with that gal you're wating for." Lincoln turned to him with shock as he began to walk away from the café. His shade of pink turned red. Maybe it was the temperature? "It's the only reason a boi would come this late in a place like tis."

"I shold find myself one as well." The man muttered loud enough for the boy to hear. "Don't catch a cold, kid." He shouted a last time before drinking again and disappearing in the dark street between the theater and the in-renovation shop.

Lincoln was really alone this time. He put his frosted hands in the pockets od his coat and sunk his head in the stuffed collar until his mouth was covered. He stared at the door of the theater on the other side of the street with heavy eyes.

"That could let me some time to think of what I'll do after…" The boy thought, trying to fight the sleep.

"I can't tell mom and dad about that obviously, because I would be in trouble as well and I don't want her to be punished too severely." Lincoln knew it was surely the most mature thing to do, but he can't resolve himself to just put someone he loves in any form of troubles. "I'm not the kind of guy who takes advantage of someone because I have dirt on them." Even if it sounded appealing in a way, his caring and sweet nature prevented him just to think of that as an option. "What can I do then?"

He stayed silent for a moment before letting a big sigh "I'm really a bad brother."

* * *

12h00

Gloomy groom grumbly open the doors of the theater. He was even more tired than before because he was in a deep and comforting slumber just to be awoken two hours later by the alarm of his watch.

Soon the entrance of the theater was filled with dark-shows-of-all-sorts lovers. Talking, discussing, debating about what they just witnessed. For some it was a first time so an experience they would remember as their example for future plays they would go. For the "veterans", it was one of those plays that were "not the greatest but far from mediocre." And, for others of the same kind, it was a show "among so many others."

After ten minutes, everyone disappeared into their cars and drove away in the night. However, our little Lucy took her time to go out of the theater, by passing by the bathroom to put her thoughts together. She wetted her face several times before looking at herself in the mirror.

If she had to be honest, the only part of the evening she had like was the show. The not so pleasant part was when it was over, when she now had to return home. She will have to keep everything from her family. Not so hard when no one pays attention at you.

Except Lincoln.

Lucy, on this last thought, called it a night and went outside of the theater. At the moment she stepped outside the doors locked again, this time until the normal openings hours. She breathed some hot air in her hands, the weather just got a bit colder the time she was in.

Lucy began her walk back home, dragging a bit her feet on the frost of the crossroad. She let out a little yawn. The fatigue was beginning to catch her.

During this little moment of inattention, an enormous hand violently pulled her into the streetway by a brutal grip on her right arm.

Lucy let out a yelp before being shut off by another big hand.

"I was looking for someone more mature. But ya'll do te trick."

A deep voice whispered in the neck of the frightened Lucy. She tried to jerk her feet, only to find out that she wasn't even touching the ground anymore.

The assailant pressed her front to a wall, he took off his hand from her mouth. At this moment she had the occasion to call for help.

But she didn't.

She was so scared that no sound came out of her mouth, her right eye was free from her bangs. It showed pure fear and tears as she watched the hand which muted her earlier put her cape on the side, to get an access to her back.

The little goth began to silently whimper while the man grabbed her vest and lift it with her pull, leaving her back free to the cold and to the sight of an adult.

She felt his hand brushing against her skin, but it never touched it. She heard something break before the grip on her arm release itself and she falls on the cold ground.

Lucy looked behind her and saw her assailant on the ground. She only saw his shape and couldn't look longer as a shadow covered her.

Once again she turned scared. When she saw who the shadow was, a mix of fear, shock exploded in her.

Standing there was her brother. Standing in the light, covering her in an imposing shadow, was Lincoln.

Lucy stared wide-eyed at her brother with only one question resonating in her head: Why?

Why was he here? Why did he come? Why does he look so terrible?

Lincoln lips were dried, almost frozen. His eyebrows were covered by ice that formed during the time he stayed outside. His nose and cheeks were bloody red, like his eyes which now had full black bags.

He was panting heavily as he looked at his sister he was looking for. At his little Luce for who he was worried something happens. Something like this.

Lucy, still on her knees and whimpering, kept staring at her brother until this one breaks the silence with a hurt and raspy voice, a voice that wasn't almost his.

"Home…Now…"

Lucy, too afraid, got up and walked out of the street way. She shivered, not because of the cold, but because of what just transpired.

When she was far, she turned to see Lincoln following her. He was walking with his hands formed in fists and he wasn't looking in front of him. He was looking at the ground as he kept walking. He was also heavily panting, so loudly that Lucy could hear him in the quiet night.

She quickly began to walk again, trying to keep in mind that it's only her big brother who is behind her.

As the two children walked home, the sky began to pour snowflakes on the town of Royal Woods. Beginning to cover the roofs, the cars, the ground.

And the corpse in the streetway between the theater and an in-renovation shop.


	5. Chapter 5

02h30

Silence is actually ruling at this hour in the Loud house. The rooms were plunged into darkness, with the only sounds came from the pets breathing and the resonating click of the minute hand from the wall clock in the kitchen.

The silence was broken in the kitchen of the quiet house. The handle of the backdoor rattle and slowly lowered, then the door opened. In the doorway, was standing Lucy who was still holding the other handle with a shivering hand. She let go the handle and went to the dining room, leaving snow prints on her way but not noticing it. Lucy had some snow on the top of her head and shoulders, she could have avoided it if she had put back her hood on. But forgot. The girl silently breathed into her vest to try to calm herself, bringing again the silence in the house. The only parasite sound came the door which was still open for another person. Outside, it began to snow half an hour ago and the wind went stronger, making a light sound as the wind passed by the doorway.

Another sound alerted her, making her jump. It came from the kitchen. The door had been closed, the windy sound disappeared, letting only a ragged and raspy breath be heard. Followed by slipping steps and finally a form coming from the kitchen.

Lincoln walked in, closing the door behind him. His legs felt so weak that he couldn't raise his feet to walk. Once he was at the entrance of the dining room, he leaned to a wall. He lifted his head to identify his surroundings. All he saw was the shaking shadow of his little sister. He tried to look for her eyes, hidden behind her bangs, but found only the black hair.

From her point of view, Lucy's turmoil grew as the eyes of her brother landed on her once again. From behind her bangs, she could saw the pink color in his sclera. The event of earlier went back to her: the man, the place, Lincoln frightening her.

Not knowing what to do, she went quickly to her room, leaving Lincoln alone in the kitchen. He let out a loud and painful sigh, he put his hand on his throat by reflexes to the pain. "I think that will be all for tonight." He though. He made his way to the bathroom, trying to be as quiet as possible despite his condition.

When he was in, he flicked on the lights, hurting his eyes, which he quickly covered before letting them get the habit of the luminosity. Once he could "normally" open them, he walked to the shower. He turned the hot water valve and let the shower warm itself while he undressed.

Lincoln opened his coat and let it fall on the floor. He sat at the foot of the bathtub with a grunt, he then pulled out his shoes, to reveal his white and cold feet. Lincoln tried to curl his toes but found the same results as his fingers: it was less painful but it still hurt him. Steam began to fill the bathroom, giving the boy the hint that the shower was hot enough to warm him. He took off his last piece of clothing meaning his shirt, pants and undies.

He was now standing naked near the bathtub, he tested the water by putting his hands in the jet. His hands were a bit numb, but he could still feel the heat of the water jet. The sensation was so pleasurable, Lincoln closed his eyes, in order to enjoy the warm shower on his limbs. The cold in his fingers gradually disappear, leaving only a sensation of heat spreading from his finger to his wrists. Lincoln frowned when on top of the heat he felt a sting in his some of his fingers. When he looked at them, he saw that the frostbites had been opened and tiny drops of blood began to pour out.

A flash of memories came in the mind of the boy. Lincoln turned white and rushed to the toilet. He began to throw up his dinner, clutching hard the edge of the basin. After five minutes of struggle, Lincoln slumped his back against the wall and try to find his breath. At each inspiration, Lincoln had spasms, and those spasms began to sound and transform into whimpers. Soon, big tears flooded from his eyes. Lincoln covered them with his palms and his cry became clearer and louder, but not enough to be heard by anyone.

"Wh-Wha- What I have- done…"

* * *

02h00

A frozen Lincoln jerked on his chair, waked up by a crowd going out of the theater. Knowing what it meant, he stood up but fell instantly. He felt that his legs were numb because of the cold and the inactivity. Despite the absence of feeling in his limbs, Lincoln forced on them and slowly stood up while taking support on the chair.

After three minutes of struggle, he began to walk to the entrance of the theater. It was closed once again. Lincoln checked inside, seeing nothing he checked both side of the crossroad. Snow, snow and more snow but no one in sight. Lincoln heavily sighed "Maybe she went home earlier…"

He shuddered once again, realizing that his condition had worsened while he was waiting. Not wanting to pass out because of the weather, he walked back to his home. Thinking and hoping that Lucy was on her way as well.

His steps were slower than earlier, his eyes were so heavy that he thought he would doze of if he closed them for more than two seconds. Under the poles, the cars began to morphed into simple shadows, with some of them splitting to the eyes of Lincoln. "I'll have to keep this pace during all the way home?" He thought "Dang it." He yawned.

Another shadow appeared, this time, it was on the middle of the crossroad. Lincoln stared at it and almost believed that it was walking at the same time as him. But his thoughts stopped when the said shadow was suddenly pulled into the streetway. Surprising him.

But what surprised him more was that the shadow made a little sound while disappearing. A sound that sounded like a little yawp. Maybe the tiredness that also confusing his hearing? He shook his head and kept walking.

Not really knowing if it was real or not, Lincoln decided to, at least, catch a glimpse of the streetway and continue on his way. As he passed near it, he set his gaze on the street way for less than one second but it was enough for him to distinguish something. Something that made him stop right away.

The man from earlier, who had offered him a shot of alcohol to warm him. The same man who had read the intention of his coming in the city-center. This same man was holding firmly against the wall, the reason of his sneak out. Lucy.

Lincoln's eyes grew bigger than ever, he had a frog in his throat. A mix of rage and fear blazed inside him, making him shake violently. He stood there, staring until he decided to do something. He spotted one of the brick used for the shop. He fiercely grabbed one and aim at the head of the man. Recalling his forced spare training with Lynn, he threw the brick with greeted teeth and a violent rage.

However, even if the intention of hitting the head was there, he wasn't quite as the level of Lynn and the brick's trajectory lowed down and finished in the neck of the man. Under the hit, he collapsed on the ground with the brick and letting go Lucy.

Lincoln, worried got closer to Lucy. But when she turned to look at him, he stopped dead. Not knowing what to do at this moment, he told her to go home now. But at the moment he talked to her, his words were still full of anger and his throat burned, making his words harsher than intended.

He felt terrible when he saw her quickly getting up and passing beside him while avoiding to look at his face. At the moment she disappeared in the crossroad, Lincoln got closer to the man. His clothes were the same as earlier and it's the same street way where he went.

The boy couldn't believe that a man who was ready to give him some kindness was ready to assault his little sister. Lincoln turned the man so he could look at his face, but when he did, what he saw made him turned pale.

The nose of the man was pouring blood, but Lincoln was sure he didn't hit his face. He aimed for his head but the brick ended in his… "Oh no…."The white haired boy whispered Lincoln put his hand in the messy beard and searched for his pulse in his throat. But found nothing.

Swiftly putting his hand away, the realization hit him "I broke his neck…" He thought. "I-I killed him!" Lincoln told himself with panic. Not knowing what to do, he promptly went on the way home.

Back in the bathroom.

Recalling those events made the laments of Lincoln more terrible as he was whispering in his tears "I didn't mean to…." and "I didn't want that…".

The bathroom was entirely filled with steam after Lincoln finally decided to hop in the bathtub. The hot water was hitting his head and running down his back, crossing his shoulders to run on the front as well. Lincoln was looking down during the full shower, with this time another part of tonight's event coming back. The worst part.

"The way she was looking at me…" He whispered "She was scared…" He followed with his eyes which began to burn again "I'm scaring her…." Lincoln shook again "I'm scaring my little sister!" He said with lament "She's afraid of me!" He held his head during the rest of the shower, mentally cursing himself while flashing the face of Lucy when she saw him and when they got home.

After finally half an hour, Lincoln got out of the bathroom. His pants and shirt back on, with his coat in his hand. His eyes were still crying, and his breath was as ragged as earlier. He stooped to walk when he was in front of the door of Lynn and Lucy. He stared at it, before putting his free hand and forehead on it. He whispered a desperate "I'm sorry…". And he kept walking to his room, where he closed his door and the Loud house was quiet again.

* * *

06h00

Ten alarms resonated at the same time, pulling off of their slumber the nine children of the loud house. Soon every door opened, and their residents got out. Lori was the first one to get in the shower, Leni was the first in line, Luna in second and so on and so forth from the oldest to youngest. However, there was a two-persons gap between Lynn and Lana.

"Lucy and Lincoln had trouble to get out of bed?" Lana asked Lynn.

"I don't know. Lucy is the one who woke up first but today no. As for the Lame-o, I just don't know." Lynn answered her sister.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK!" A high screech came from the bathroom, resonating in all the house. The door violently opened, to reveal a mad Lori in her light blue bathrobe, her blonde hair wet in cold water. "WHO USED ALL OF THE HOT WATER!?" She screamed at the line of siblings, scaring all of them with everyone hiding behind Leni. Lori spotted something on the bathroom floor: It was the shoes of Lincoln. "LIIIINCOOOLNN!" She screeched like a banshee as she stomped her way to her brother room.

With one swift movement, she opened the door and faced the bed of Lincoln. His front was in direction of the wall and he was still snuggled up in his covers. Annoyed by his alarm, that was still ringing, she hit it off. "Lincoln you're the one who have used all the water!?" He was silent and didn't answer.

"Answer me!" She ordered him. No responses. Being fed up with his silence, Lori turned him so he could face her. When she saw his face, hers changed into a worried one and she softened her tone "Hey. What the matter?" Lincoln was panting and sweating, his face was red. Worried by the sudden calm of Lori, the girls grouped in front of the room of Lincoln Lori placed her hand on his forehead, the girls understood something was up when she told Leni. "Call mom. And ask her to bring a thermometer."

Woken up by the commotion, Lucy got out of her room while rubbing her left eye. Attracted by the crowd effect, she got in herself and watched from behind what was happening in her brother room. Her mother was seated on the edge of the bed, taking back a thermometer from the mouth of Lincoln. "108. Yep, you caught a cold, sweetie." She began to pet his hair. "You won't go anywhere today." She stood up and looked at him one more time, and remarked something unusual. "But why your lips are in this state?"

Lucy's heartbeat suddenly increased, fearing about what Lincoln will tell their mother. She knew that he had to tell them, why and how he was in this state.

"I must have forgot to put some labello… Sorry mom." Lincoln said with a raspy voice. This answer relieved Lucy but mostly shocked her.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything. With this weather, it would have happened sooner or later." Rita reassured her son. "I'll call my job, and ask them if I can stay home to take care of you."

On that she went down the hall to the stairs. Lincoln's sister asked him how he felt ad if he needed anything right now, only Lucy stayed back, not knowing how to approach him because of the previous events. Ten minutes later, Rita came back to the room of Lincoln with all of their children grouped in. "I have a good and a bad news for you all." She told them, gaining their full attention "The bad news is that today is a full day at the dentist office and he needs my help to organize." She said with sorry. "And the good news is that because of an unexpected snowfall, both the elementary school and the middle school were snowed in."

"What about high school?" Luna perked up from the group.

"Nothing has been signaled, so I think it might be safe."

The oldest daughters all groaned "Dang it!"

"But with your actual state, I don't think I can leave you and your little sisters on your own." She turned toward her youngest daughters. "It's too late to find a baby-sitter. So, girls, I'm waiting from you to help Lincoln and clearly do what he says. Understood?"

"Okay Mom!" The twins happily replied.

"Copy that, maternal unit." Lisa just answered.

Hearing no responses from, Rita called her sixth daughter "Lucy?"

"Okay…" She sheepishly said in response.

* * *

 **I don't know why but I feel there is something wrong with this chapter. Must be my imagination.**

 **I also wonder if I wrote the guilt feeling right** , **if I missed something and one of you know don't hesitate to signal it.**


	6. Chapter 6

« All you'll have to do is put the food in the microwave. I already made a chicken soup for your brother. You'll have to warm it up too." Lynn. Sr told his daughter Lucy while he was putting his coat on. "I know it's a big responsibility we're giving you, but we trust you to take care of your sisters and help your brother."

"Honk! Honk!" The van horned from outside, warning Lynn Sr.

"I'm coming!" He shouted then turned back to Lucy. "And remember-"

"Leave the door closed, don't let strangers come in and don't try to sacrifice anyone." Lucy cut off her father.

"Again." Lynn added, surprised by the unexpected cut from Lucy. "Glad we're on the same line." He then went outside and shouted "Bye kids!" before closing it.

"Sigh…" Lucy walked up the stairs, in direction of her room.

However before going in she decided to check what her siblings were doing, just to be sure. She began with Lana and Lola.

Both of the girls were in their room. Lana had decided to catch more sleep time accompanied by her snake and her frog. The three were snuggled under the covers, with only their heads out. As for Lola, she was in the middle of a gossip discussion with her stuffed animals. It was a "funny" sight: she poured tea in the cup of one, just after gossiping something about it to another one and behaved as if nothing happened.

Lucy took a last glance at Lana "I should get more sleep too…" She thought. Lucy quietly closed the door and went to the room of Lisa and Lily.

Lisa had decided to simply watch videos on her computer. But apparently it was a live from a scientific community. She was silently watching, and writing some commentaries from time to time. Lucy turned her head to the crib of Lily. Her baby sister was bouncing as she watched, from where she was, the snow falling outside. In order to make her little experience more enjoyable, Lucy picked her up and went to the window with her.

"S'owy! S'owy!" The baby happily repeated while reaching to the window with her little hands.

"Yeah, Lily. It's snowy." Lucy monotonously said with a small smile. When she saw that Lily was just staring at the snow, she left her in front of the window and went out.

Lucy closed the door without making any sound. She turned to the last door. Where her brother was. This time Lucy didn't bring any confidence to open the door and see Lincoln. "I shouldn't bother him while he's sick." She thought as an excuse.

She directly walked to her room, and immediately closed the door once she was in. She went to her bed and fell on it. Lucy positioned herself so her left hear would be on the pillow. "He's mad at me." She said out loud, with only her hearing it.

Lucy closed her eyes and saw again the infuriated eyes of her brother. Last night, was the most terrifying experience she lived, she is still shuddering only thinking about it. However, what really marked her, was the apparition of her brother. Coming from nowhere, looking almost like a corpse frozen to death and looking at her with his eyes full of anger.

Under her bangs, her eyes began to water at those thoughts. She finally got fed up and went to the living room in order to make her mind off things with some TV. It was surely the only occasion when she could have it for herself, so Lucy was going to take advantage of it.

Lucy installed herself and grabbed the remote. She just hoped that the snow hasn't affected the parable. She had her answer when she turned the TV on and a rerun of the Dream Boat began. It was the episode of last week, so then just zapped it, not wanting to see again the same date disaster. She kept zapping for about five minutes until falling on the news. Normally she wasn't interest in it because it seem to be always the same things they're talking about, but this time the screen displayed something that caught her attention.

"…. This morning the body of a man, a homeless, has been found near the theater of Royal Woods. The police investigation let us know that the possibility of a murder is high. It seems that last night a representation took place in it, leaving the supposition that the possible murderer must have been among the guests." A blonde journalist in a red coat said to the camera.

The montage switched to the same gloomy groom of last night. "As my boss asked, I closed the theater at the beginning of the play and re-opened it at 2 am." The journalist asked him if he saw anyone who could have been the culprit. He sourly said "All those guys looked like vampires and weirdos fan of gothic things, but I didn't see anyone that seemed "weirder" during the act."

The screen showed back the journalist. "The police think that the victim had his neck broken and died instantly. However, due to the sudden snowfall, it is possible that any prints have been erased." The journalist added "Now the weather with Tomson".

Lucy let go off the remote on the coffee table and stared at the weather news without listening what the presenter was saying. Behind her bangs, her eyes were more open that they have ever been and her little mouth was trembling.

She began to mutter with trembling lips "No way… Lincoln… did this?" She brought a shaking hand to her quivering mouth "Just to save me, he…. He…"

Black tears flowed from her bangs and ran on her cheeks. Lucy put her palms under her bangs and try to retain her overflow with them. "No wonder why he is mad at me! I forced him to kill someone! Just because I wasn't careful!" She whispered in a wail as she kept pressing her palms on her eyes.

An overflow of guilt filled Lucy the more she thought about the fact that her big brother had to go out in a harsh cold night and waited while almost freezing to death. She believed for so long that no one noticed her, that no one cared about her, that no one loved her as she is.

Except Lincoln.

Lincoln, who when he had finally some time for himself, decided to waste it in order to make her happy. Lincoln, who always thought about her joy before his. Lincoln, who was worried about her strange behavior, covered by her emotionless mask. Lincoln, who fought against the cold to bring her home. Lincoln, who had to kill someone to protect her.

"He must hate me…"

This thought made her feel more miserable than ever. The sole thinking of her big brother hating her, was sufficient to depressed her at her maximum level. Her tears became bigger, her throat ached because of her wails which were soon replaced by whine with pathetic hiccups.

Lincoln, loved her. He showed her more than anyone. And how did she repay him? By making him the culprit of a murder. Obviously, she knew that Lincoln would never ever hurt someone on purpose. He was too kind of nature to do that. But because of her, he did.

It's her fault that all of this happened. If she had stayed home and listened to her parents, none of this would have happened.

Lucy thought back at the last week when she sprained her knee, Lincoln took care of her. Now, he is sick because of her. Recalling those intimate moments warmed her heart, but hurt her even more. Lucy had an idea.

Maybe she could return him the favor. Lincoln is sick and cannot do much in his state and this her duty to make sure he is recovering well. Even if this won't erase what is already done, at least she could try to regain his love and trust by taking care of him. Like he took care of her.

On those thoughts, Lucy stopped crying and wiped her eyes with her striped sleeves. She stood up with weak knees, and walked slowly to the kitchen.

"I know I wasn't a sister worthy enough of your love. But I'll try to fix it. I'll make you love me again, Lincoln."


	7. Chapter 7

07h00

In the former broom closet of the Loud residence.

Lincoln was fighting against something that he couldn't win against. His sleep.

Since Lori woke him up, he never tried to go back to sleep. Even if he felt the need to. Too frightened to return in his dream. Too scared to go back in this alley. Too remorseful to see her again.

When he went back to his room at two, he couldn't find the sleep. His mind was racing one thousand thoughts by seconds. He succeeded to tire himself because of the cold he got, but it was only for one hour.

But this was by far the worst one hour dream he had in his entire life. It was more of a nightmare than a dream. His shirt was sticky, almost glued to his torso so much he had sweated. And despite the current weather, he was hot. His eyes were completely had still a shade of pink and the bags under his eyes were more prominent than before.

With his dizzy head, he had a bad time staying awake and he absolutely didn't want to feel the remorse and the shame by remembering this event. Yes, shame. Something in Lincoln Loud snapped when he remembered Lucy. He recalled how vulnerable she looked, how frail, how cute. The moment those thoughts came in his mind, his body reacted as well: His breath became ragged, his heartbeat increased intensely, so much that he thought that it would break his ribcage. He felt something in his stomach as well: not knowing if it was another part of the throwing up process that was working because it felt strangely… pleasant, nice actually.

Each time he saw again his little sister whimpering in this alley, he felt something pleasant in him. And that made him sick and ashamed.

So, just to check if he was still sane, Lincoln tried to remember her in "better situation": When she was reading beside him, when she was asking him a rhyme or two, or when he spent those private moments taking care of her.

Each of those moments felt strangely pleasant, strangely nice. Even when they didn't do anything in particular, like just staying side by side, his emotions would overcome him.

Lincoln already felt something like this: when he was thinking about his old crush, or when he was with Ronnie Anne. Something in him, told him that it was love. And back then he was okay with it.

But now, he felt the same way about his sister. His little sister, who he carried in his arms when she was still a baby. Who he recomforted about her feelings of loneliness. Who he loved dearly, and so much that he went as far as killing someone for her. Even if all he wanted was him to leave her alone but ended up overdoing.

Lincoln heavily and tiredly sighed but kept his eyes open against all.

"But, she is scared of me…"

It was maybe a way to reveal how much he loved her. But Lucy was still a child and something like that obviously traumatized her. Making her see him as… a monster.

And he was also a child. But in his case, maybe not anymore?

In the dinning room of the house.

The little black lamb of the family had her head on the table and was looking at the living room.

"I don't have any ideas of how to procced." She sighed. It has been thirty minutes since she decided to make it up to Lincoln, but she was in the blank. She had thought about cooking him something maybe, but she didn't know much about cooking, and even if half of them weren't there right now, her sisters would find this attention suspect.

She had also thought about writing him a poem, but she could only write about the futility of life, the despair of her soul and how the darkness were attractive. Maybe not what he needed to hear right now.

Then it's how she realized. Lincoln knew everything about his sisters: what they like, what they dislike, what colors match them the most, what kind of eggs they prefer the morning. And she didn't know that much about him. What did he like: comics, video games and… Everything else?

The idea to bury herself in the ground looked suddenly appealing.

Or maybe she could go back to her original idea: taking care of him, meaning nursing him, just like he did for her. In his state he couldn't do much, so she could be his help until he recovers. And who knows? Maybe he's going to forgive her.

"I can always dream…" she got up and depressively sighed "It's not like I have any other ideas."

The little goth went back upstairs with the apprehension of her brother's reaction. Each step closer to his door created a knot in her stomach and tightened the previous, the feeling ended up being so uncomfortable that it began to hurt.

When she stopped, she was just in front of it. She took a deep breath and knocked.

"What I am thinking?! I'm sure he doesn't even want to see me right now!"

No responses.

Lucy hesitantly knocked again.

This time, someone called from inside. "Y-Yeah, come in!"

She pushed the door open until it was at its limit. When they both saw each other, the two children tensed up.

Lincoln was sat on his bed with his legs under the cover. As expected he was sweating but it was like it increased suddenly; his bags were darker as if he didn't sleep at all.

The two were quiet for a long and awkward moment before Lucy was the one to speak first.

"H-Hi. I wanted to know if you needed anything… Since Mom and Dad let me… Be in charge…"

"Oh! Uh, well…" When Lincoln finished stuttering, a growl resonated in the room. Lincoln blushed and looked away. "I'm kind of hungry, right now."

Seeing this as her first opportunity, Lucy perked up with an idea. "I can try to make you a sandwich!" Seeing that she is overreacting, she calmed herself but her cheeks were suddenly bright pink of embarrassment "…if you want."

"Yeah, I would be up for that."

Lucy quickly went back into the hallway, closing the door behind her and directed to the kitchen with a small schoolgirl smile.

The only difficulty in this task was making the favorite sandwich of her brother. Which was a mix of peanut butter and… sauerkraut.

Just to think of this odd and disgusting combination made Lucy shuddered in her body and mind.

There were things that she would never understand and comprehend, things that were well beyond the understanding of mortals. And Lincoln's chosen favorite sandwich was even further than that.

But if she wanted him to love her, she had to do it.

Lucy spent nearly five minutes to make three sandwiches for her brother. Why five minutes? Three of them were used so she could gather the courage to associate the ingredients without throwing out her last meal.

"You do it for him!" She repeated to herself during all the process. It was kind of weird to do something for someone else when you barely get any attention. But doing it for someone who always looks for you was kind of nice.

And here she had the result of her efforts: A plate with three combined peanut butter and… Sauerkraut sandwiches.

Lucy took the plate and went upstairs. She carefully made sure that none of her sisters saw her, otherwise, they would have surely asked for the same treatment.

Once in front of the door, Lucy took a big breath before reaching to knock on the door, once again.

"Come in!" Lincoln replied from inside, with less hesitation than before.

Lucy opened the door with one hand. After being in, she closed the door behind her and faced Lincoln with a shy little smile.

"Is she doing this because she's uncomfortable?" Lincoln thought, seeing her smile. "I should try to make her more comfortable." He then put a nervous grin in attempt to ease her.

It seemed to work. "It's- It's the first time I'm doing this so I don't know if they will be as good as you like."

"I'm sure they're perfect."

She approached him and handed it the plate. "Gasp! I forgot to bring a paper towel!" She suddenly exclaimed, realizing that he was going to eat sandwiches on his bed and this obviously would make crumbs. Lucy quickly went back in the hallway.

Lincoln took a look at the plate: there was the three sandwiches one on another. He took one and opened it, to see the gushy mix of peanut butter and sauerkraut that his sisters hated but that he loved. Normally at the sight of one his favorite meal, he would be drooling in hunger. But the fact to know that Lucy made them only for him make him feels bad about it.

"Did she do it because she felt obligated to?" The memory of her, shaking at his sight, made him think that. But right now, she didn't really seem scared, but more like… embarrassed. But we're talking about Lucy, the girl who can hide any emotions and maybe simulate them.

It wasn't right. Her little sister shouldn't be afraid of him. Maybe if he talked to her, he could resolve everything? Will it be hard? Yes. Will it be worth it? No one knows. But he had to do it: he wouldn't bear longer the thought of having his little Luce fearing him.

Lucy came back in the room with a whole roll of paper towel, making Lincoln rose an eyebrow. "I thought you might need more if you needed to sneeze."

He thanked her as she handed two pieces she tore up. Lincoln fold them, drop them on his laps and began to eat. The taste of his puke from earlier was still there but it quickly disappeared after some bite to be replaced by the taste of his meal.

"So? How is it?"

"Well, you put more peanut butter than sauerkraut." Lucy flinched a bit at this. Yes, she did put more peanut butter on purpose to mask the sight and odor of the sauerkraut which was going to make her faint.

"But…-" Lucy raised her head to meet his kind eyes "-It gave it a sweeter taste, so that's not so bad."

Lincoln reached to took another one but stopped himself. He realized that right now, with only the two in the room and no one who will disturb them, was the good moment. "Lucy." He gently called her, retreating back his hand on his laps. Lincoln took a big breath and exhaled heavily. He looked at her with a serious yet soft face.

"I think that we need to talk."

* * *

 **I'm really an asshole for making you** wait **this much, only to end with a cliffhanger.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The content of this chapter is the reason why this is an M-rated story. It's the first time I write something like this. So you are warned.**

 **Good reading.**

* * *

"I think that we need to talk."

"S-Sure. What do you wanna talk about?" Lucy quickly asked.

"Lucy…" Lincoln softly called, without getting rid of his serious face and tone "I want to talk about…" he took a big breath before following "Last night… And some other things…"

Her stressful expression remained "I want an explanation," he asked "Why did you do that? Why did you go out on your own like that?" He sadly frowned while looking at her "I was scared Lucy… I was scared that something… May happen to you… Something like this."

Lucy stared at her brother eyes and saw that because of the fatigue and stress, he began to have dark rings under his eyes. Seeing that, she squeezed her knees in a sudden rush of anxiety. "I… I really wanted to go… See that play. It's only happen once in a year and… I didn't want to miss it. But I only realize now that… It was stupid and childish…"

"Lucy,"

"And because of me, you had to do something horrible…" Her voice broke a bit at the end of her sentence.

"…" Lincoln's eyes widened, understanding clearly what she meant.

"What happened back there… It was me who provoked it… I caused all of that… I forced you, the sweetest and kindest person I've ever known, to ki-"

"STOP!" He nearly shouted "Listen, it wasn't your fault… You… You could have never see that coming and neither could I… But you don't have to blame anything on you… If someone did something horrible, it's me," Lincoln began to tear up "I am the one who took the life of someone!... I am the one who traumatized my sister!... I am the monster!"

"Lincoln!" This time, it was Lucy who shouted at him "For me, you are certainly many things… But you'll never be a monster! You never had any bad intentions!... All you wanted to do was to protect me! Just like you always do."

"Lucy," "There is blood on my hands… And something else on my mind… Something serious,"

Seeing her big brother so hurt made her feel awful. Lucy grabbed the arm of Lincoln and pleaded him "Please…Talk to me… I'm here for you…"

"Recently… I've been feeling weird… Happier than usual. And I don't think that's really normal… Because, I think… This is thanks to you, Lucy."

"I don't know what to say…"

"Don't say anything yet… When I was with you, it's like my world brightened and even got warmer." He didn't notice that he began to smile "When I think of you, I feel really strange…" His smile disappeared, leaving a frown "When I noticed that you were gone… It was like my entire world crushed right in front of me… So, I went to bring you back. To bring my world back" Lucy stayed silent "In this street… It was the final straw… I didn't have any control of what I was doing," he looked at her "I'm not saying that it was right… And I still have a bad time dealing about it… But I wouldn't hesitate to do it again if I had to."

"Lincoln…"

"I understand, if you come to hate me for what I said and what I did."

Before he knew it, Lucy had already jumped on him and threw her arms around him, pushing the plate of sandwiches with her legs. She squeezed his neck in her little arms and began to sob on his shoulder.

"Don't be stupid! I could never hate you!"

"Lucy…" He whispered as he hugged her back.

After a moment, Lucy drew back but kept her arms around his neck and was now with her forehead against his. In that moment, Lincoln's breath got caught and all he could see was her face. Her face with her tears leaking from her bangs; her bangs which were showing him a glimpse of her big light blue eyes. He saw her lips partly separated, making small almost silent breaths. Lincoln couldn't help but feeling calm and happy. However, with her being so close to him, so close that he could feel her warm and her respiration, he couldn't help but wanting to be even closer. He unconsciously leaned to her. His heart was threatening to break through his ribcage. He didn't what he was doing until he felt something on his lips.

Her hand. She had stopped him right before he met her lips.

Realizing what he was going to do, Lincoln flinched back and began to panic "Ah! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me and-" Lucy put her hands back against his mouth. He looked at her and saw that she was blushing, completely red.

Not bearing his gaze, she turned her own somewhere in a corner of the room "No, it's not that. It's just that, you have a bad breath…" She quietly said.

Lincoln stood there for three seconds before reacting "Oh god…" He turned crimson from embarrassment. Not really knowing what to do at this moment, he covered his mouth and, despite his awful condition, ran to the bathroom where he instantly locked himself.

Lincoln had his back against the door and was panting while his face remained red "The most embarrassing moment ever!" he let himself slide until he was sat on the floor "But she didn't reject me thought … Maybe she would have let me…" Lincoln blew in his hand and smell his breath. He cringed at the awful mix of morning breath and sauerkraut smell. He got up and immediately went to his toothbrush and toothpaste. As he was going to brush his teeth and get rid of this awful odor in his mouth, he saw himself in the mirror.

His cheeks were still red from the outburst of embarrassment and the sudden run. He had now dark rings under his eyes, signs of stress and fatigue.

He brushed his teeth at least twice and took three cups of mint mouthwash. Lincoln then splashed his face with cold water. He looked again: he didn't look fresher but he could always improve. He just stared at his reflection and began to giggle a bit.

"I look like shit…" he muttered while smiling. "This is going to be awkward, well even more now." As he looked back, he felt that some of his worries suddenly faded away. He still felt horrible about what he did and he would always be but right at this moment, he felt relaxed and quite blissful. He knew what he tried to do was wrong but she didn't really say no and rejected him, she even let suggest that she would have let him do if his breath didn't trick him like that.

The boy looked through a little space in the door to see if the cost was clear. No one was in the hallway and no one was in his room right now, since he bolted away, leaving the door fully open.

He walked out of the bathroom and went back to his room. He noticed that the chair didn't budge but the plate of sandwiches has been removed, leaving only some crumbs he had to clean. Lincoln picked his clothes and dressed himself, ready for anything that would come after him.

That was an overstatement.

His turmoil may have faded away for now but not his cold. And after having ran that fast early, he burned out most of the stamina he had left. So now, he was laying on the ground because he didn't even have energy left to stand up.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Asked Lana and Lola who were alerted by the commotion.

"I fell," he replied with his face still on the floor.

"Why did you fell?"

"I ran."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"If you just wanted to go in the living room, you could have just asked us for help," they both went to his sides and made him stand up by pulling on his arms. When Lincoln was on his two feet, they hold his hands while guiding him to the stairs and down.

"Girls, I can walk on my own," he told them as he watched them, amused.

"That's why you faceplanted while going out of your room?" Lana replied, giving him a not so amused glance.

"You are supposed to rest and not do anything that could make you sicker," Lola followed as he sat on the couch. She pointed a finger at him, "because remember, you promised that you'd spent time with us."

"And I will," He ruffled the blonde hair of Lola and the cap of Lana, "thanks for caring."

"Lucy isn't supposed to help you too?"

"She must be hiding in a creepy corner while writing one of her gloomy poems,"

"Don't talk like that about her, she's just enjoying the day-off just like you do," Lincoln told them before they both go back upstairs, leaving him alone.

"Maybe I scared her for good…" He sadly thought out loud as he took the remote and turned on the tv.

However, not so far someone was listening, not on purpose, but she did nonetheless. She was actually in the dining room with her back against the wall.

"No, you didn't," Lucy thought as she heard that last sentence of her brother. After Lincoln bolted out of his room with an energy he's wasn't supposed to have, Lucy thought good to at least bring the sandwiches he left in the fridge.

But the event kept repeating in her mind: How Lincoln was gently holding her, the way he looked at her through her bangs, the way his lips looked so soft, the smell which ruined everything. At this moment, she had put her hands by reflexes to cover it but stopping what was going to happen.

Her big brother loved her. Lincoln loved her. She never thought it would be in that way thought.

Does it bother her? She didn't know. Lucy never really had someone who would look at her in this way and knowing that it was Lincoln filled her with joy. She knew it was wrong indeed: In some of her books, they were characters who had a lover relationship despite being closely related by their blood. However, despite the forbidden aspect of it, their love always looked beautiful and they were always happy.

That's what she was looking for all along since she knew about the true nature of the last night's incident: the love of her big brother. If he wanted to love her that way, maybe she could try to do the same for him.

Lucy tried to cover a happy giggling which came from nowhere while thinking of this possibility. "I can try," she thought, "for him."

In the Living room, Lincoln sneezed.

* * *

The day went on quite weirdly for both children.

When the hour of lunch came, everything was already settled: the leftovers for Lana, Lola and Lisa and the chicken soup of Lincoln were warm. Even the pot of Lily was ready with a spoon in it. But no sign of who could have done it.

When everyone had finished, the dishes were put in the sink and Lincoln did it. He turned at least three times because he had the impression that someone that looking at him. Not in a bad way but that was still unsettling. Once he finished cleaning everything, he put a new set of silverware and heat the rest of leftovers, then sat and waited for the last person who didn't eat.

When she arrived, she sat in silence and began to eat. There weren't any tensions between the two, however, they couldn't find a way to talk or look at each other. When she finished, he took the plate and went to clean it as well. Before she left in the same silence that she came, he asked without looking at her "Do you think we could see each other in my room tonight? When everyone will be asleep," he then stuttered and added quickly "If you don't want to, it's okay!"

"I'll come."

After that, they didn't see each other for the rest of the afternoon. Lincoln played with the twins like he promised them and as sweet and unexpected from them, they didn't force him too much to not tire him. But he did his maximum for them nonetheless.

He then checked on Lisa. She said having found something that could cure him of his cold if he wanted to try, not without warning of the possibilities of secondary effects. He kindly refused, affirming that he trusted the actual medicine progress to be better but thanked her anyway for the attention.

When he brought his attention to his baby sister, he decided to watch some cartoons with her. Putting on her a small and cute lavender pull Leni made for her.

Not a single time he caught a glance of Lucy somewhere. He hoped she wasn't avoiding him.

When the girls came home they checked on him to be sure he was alright: his forehead was still a bit hot but he was healthier than he was this morning. When his mother came, she checked herself and indeed, he was better.

After dinner everyone disappeared, leaving only Lincoln nervous. He waited for everyone to have finished in the bathroom to rush in and brush his teeth then added some mouthwash. The event of this morning nearly traumatized him.

Now he was waiting in his room. It was 22h00: the curfew had past two minutes ago.

A knock on his door startled him. He got up and stressfully yet slowly opened it. Lucy walked in.

"Hey," she softly called.

"Hey," he replied back before closing the door.

They both climbed up on his bed and didn't say anything for a long moment. Lincoln only noticed now that she had a note in her hands. When she saw his eyes moved, she followed his gaze and fell on the paper that she forgot about.

"Ah! Hum, I… Wrote something," she said lowly but he understood anyway.

When it was about her poems, Lucy never felt anxious. But this time it wasn't just a glimpse of her soul she wrote on this paper, no, it was a new part of herself she just found out about, that she bared in front of the person who made her like that. So, anxious would be an understatement.

Her lips dried, her breath disappeared into her throat. She was stressed. Lucy lifted her head from the paper and found the eyes of Lincoln. Those eyes who cared, those eyes who reassured her.

Lucy took a deep breath and began her reading.

 **My dear brother**

 **How long, because of me, did you suffer,**

 **To the point of calling you a monster?**

 **For my sake, you gave away your innocence,**

 **All I gave you in return, was a torturous ignorance.**

 **I was so much seeking for attention,**

 **I created between us, a horrible tension.**

 **But you forgave me nonetheless,**

 **Despite the mistakes that I confess.**

 **You showed me more love than anyone,**

 **But I only returned with none.**

 **I saw your feelings when you tried to stole**

 **An innocent kiss that would give you my whole.**

 **I want to thank you and do the same for you,**

 **I took your innocence, you can have mine too.**

Lincoln was speechless. Never in his life, he had heard something so beautiful, yet quite sad.

"This morning… You wanted to kiss me... Right?" She asked, looking away. He shamefully nodded.

"I took some time to think about it… And I decided to give it a try…" Lincoln looked at her with big eyes, provoking a blush to appear on her cheeks "I don't know much about relationships, except those in my books. But if…" She turned to look at him "If you really think of me that way and that I am enough for you…"

"Lucy," he smiled "You are more, way more far than enough. You are an amazing girl," he cupped her cheeks, "But even if this is really wrong… Do you want to do it? I don't want to force you into anything."

She shyly smiled and replied, "I love you Lincoln," as she placed her hands on his own.

"I love you, Lucy," he replied with a low voice as he leaned into her.

They felt the breath of each other on their lips before they touched. Lincoln slowly slid his tongue which pokes her lips, which she opened in return. They danced with each other before parting ways, finding back their breath with pant.

However, this provoked something in Lincoln: A spark. A spark of fear and desire. He felt his blood coursing his body to his crotch.

"Lucy, I'm sorry," Lincoln said with something new in his voice, "but I want more," he said with desire.

"Do what you want," she panted in response.

Lincoln kissed her back with more passion, exploring her sweet little mouth. He moved his hands to her waist and with his tongue, he trailed her jawline to her neck that he began to lick and suck on. As for her, Lucy moaned as she felt the warm tongue of her brother was touching her. She began to hold on his shirt as his hands moved to her legs.

Lincoln slowly went under her shirt and grabbed the hem of her pants and panties. He lifted himself and placed his forehead on hers. She was panting loudly and her face was hot. Understanding his intention, she weakly nodded.

Lincoln descend both her pants and panties at the same time, lightly making contact with her smooth legs with his fingers under the fabric. When he took them off completely, he stared at them for a moment before putting them aside. When he set his gaze back on Lucy, she had joined her knees together and looked embarrassed. She even placed her hands between her legs.

Lincoln caressed her shin and kissed her right knee, tickling her. He trailed up her leg with kisses until he was in front of her hands. He smiled trustily at her and she moved her hands away while shaking, not knowing what will happen.

Lincoln looked at her: she was beautiful. Her vagina was a perfect line with a little rose button. He brushed his finger on her ivory skin and she flinched. He traced his index along her sex, making her moan cutely.

"Lincoln," she panted, "this feels weird."

He licked her slit and she jerked as she suddenly gripped his white hair. Her reaction made her look so vulnerable, it made Lincoln wanting to see more. He licked again and her grip became stronger.

Each tongue movement on her femininity made Lucy quiver and sent waves of heat all over her body. Her mind was becoming blank, she kept holding on Lincoln because she was afraid of falling. Suddenly, Lucy felt Lincoln going upper on her button. It was it, her legs straightened up, a tremor crossed her and her heart was going to break her chest.

She wanted to scream but bit her lips to prevent to do so. When it ended, her body went limp, her breath was ragged, her shirt was all sweaty and a bit of drool was running from a corner of her mouth.

Lincoln lifted himself on his hands, "Are you alright?" he asked with worry, seeing her shaking. He brushed his fingers tenderly against her face and she weakly nodded. When she could, Lucy pushed her brother so he was sat and she put her knees on each side of him. She kissed him once again as, this time, she was the one fumbling with his shirt. He took the hint and took it off, she did the same. Leaving her body completely bare under his gaze, safe for her feet which still had her socks.

He couldn't help but stare at her small and skinny body, making his pants even tighter, so much that it hurt. "I'm the only one naked," Lucy said while covering her chest, "that's not really fair." Lincoln made a little smile and took of his pants and undies at the same time, letting out his erection. Lucy stared at it, she lightly touched the tip which was warm, hard and sticky. At her contact, it quivered and Lincoln moaned.

Lucy knew what she was supposed to do but she was afraid: she read that the first time two bodies bonded together it hurt. She hesitated to do it, until she felt the warm hand of Lincoln on her back, bringing her closer to him. Their noses were brushing each other, she remarked his smile and his worried eyes. She took a big breath and hold on his shoulders while she placed herself on top of him.

Lucy slowly descended and felt his burning tip touching her. She kept going down and felt his head entering her. Lucy's knee suddenly slid and her purity was torn apart. She was going to scream in pain but Lincoln mouth covered hers, so she screamed in his mouth and tears began to fall.

"Hey, hey," he called her as he caressed her cheeks and wiped her tears with his thumbs "Everything's okay! Sorry I didn't want to hurt you!" He kissed her and pecked her lips many times, keeping to say "I'm so sorry!"

"It hurts," she whined, "I can take it… I just need a moment." She said as her blood began to run down on Lincoln crotch.

Lucy began to move her hips up and down. Each time, she went down, the pain faded away, leaving only a good and pleasurable sensation. She could feel every part of him in her. His hard and boiling sex in her, twitching at the same time as hers. This was the union she was looking for.

Lincoln was holding on Lucy's waist while she moved on her own. He felt extremely good, his sex was clenched by her warm. Her moans filled his ears and her watery eyes behind her bangs were so beautiful that he couldn't look away, at the same time he didn't want to.

Suddenly she began to move faster, feeling that it was coming. She brought her head on his shoulder for support, so much her head was turning right now. He kept holding her close in return, gluing their bodies because of the sweat and feeling her heart beating on his own.

"Lincoln, Lincoln, Lincoln," she kept calling him, near his ear, making him want to hear more, then moving faster as well, when feeling that he was coming as well.

Her walls clenched him. Lucy wanted to scream one more time but muffled herself in the collarbone of Lincoln. An enormous wave of heat crossed her and she holds tighter the back of Lincoln. As for Lincoln, he felt a boiling hot sensation in his sex and let it out. When he released himself, he felt Lucy bit him and he felt her tongue licking his skin at the same time while she tried to mute her scream.

Lucy's legs went limp and she let herself fall on Lincoln. She felt the fluids of Lincoln in her, it was scorching hot and there were so much that she could feel it was partly flowing out.

When it ended, Lucy pushed herself weakly to face Lincoln who had a tired yet blissful expression. She left a thin trail of saliva from the collar of Lincoln but she noticed something else: she bit Lincoln so hard that some blood began to course down his shoulder.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hur-" She tried to apologize but stopped when she fell Lincoln's sex hardening one more time in her. She glanced at him and saw that he was staring at her with big eyes.

Lincoln saw that some blood that in the corner of Lucy's mouth, he didn't know why but he found it… Alluring. He leaned and licked his own blood from the chin of Lucy to her lips where he kissed her once more.

Lucy kept moaning into his mouth and taste his blood on his tongue. When he separated, he teasingly asked, "I taste good?" Lucy became completely red of embarrassment. She felt him twitch in her, making her flinch in pleasure. Lucy understood that he wanted to keep going, she wanted too but her legs were like jelly.

Lincoln laid her on her back and whispered in her ear, "I'll take the lead, okay?" She moaned in response.

Lincoln put his elbows on her sides, then began to move his hips slowly. He felt his and hers fluid mixing together, making it easier to move in. Lucy put her arms around his neck and hold him while he kept moving faster.

Lincoln thrust hard, making quiver his sister at each move. The meaty sounds were covered by the moans of the two children. Lucy could feel the hot semen of her brother moving around. Lincoln felt once again that he was going to come, so he speeded up his thrusts. Also making Lucy orgasm coming, she clasped her legs around the waist of Lincoln and held him tighter.

Lincoln watched his sister flushed face: her small mouth made little moans, her bangs separated leaving him a full view of her blue watery eyes which were locked on his and her pink cheeks. Lucy kept watching at her brother dark blue eyes, finding their gaze intensely comforting and alluring at the same time.

When Lincoln thrusted one last time, he released a most powerful than earlier orgasm in his sister, who felt it and had a most intense than the two precedents. This time he even kept thrusting while he let it out, making her shake and feel even hotter than before.

When they both finished, Lincoln slid out of her, provoking all the accumulated sperm to gush out, leaving a small puddle of hers and his fluids under her. Lucy moaned when she felt it gliding down her.

Lincoln took Lucy in his arms and made her lay on him. Her body was sweaty and hot but he didn't care. He heard her lightly breathing: she had passed out of exhaustion. Lincoln decided to follow her example and held her close, putting his mouth on her forehead before falling asleep.

06h00 AM

Beep! Beep! Beep! Be-

Lincoln groggily turned off his alarm clock. He forgot that he put it on because it was still a school day.

"Hmm"

Lincoln lowered his head and saw the hair of Lucy on his chest. He remembered what happened last night. Once again, he found himself feeling some kind of guilt for what he had done. Even if it was consensual, he did take advantage of his little sister. After having murdered someone, now he was sleeping with his little sister.

"I'm so messed up…"

Lucy stretched out and mumbled a low, "good morning."

"Hey"

Sensing that something was wrong, she asked: "What's happening?"

"I just think of… things" he told her. Not buying it, she placed her elbows on his chest and her face on her palms, showing that she wanted to hear more. "I'm just feeling guilty," he followed "because, I'm supposed to be your big brother and protect you against everything but yet, here I am, being in love with you after having killed someone. If there is one person I should protect you from… It's me."

"I thought we already had this discussion, Lincoln." Lucy scolded him "And I told you, it's not your fault what happened. You were being my big brother at this moment." She cupped his face "And as for this," she pecked him on the lips "It's my duty as your little sister to also make you happy. Don't be too harsh on yourself, Lincoln. Despite anything that happened and will happen, I want you to know that I love you."

"Where is my gloomy little Luce and what did you do to her?" He jokingly asked as he embraced her.

"She is just in a good mood for her big brother."

Lincoln and Lucy kept showing their love to one another each time they were alone. Some kisses here, some hugs there, some "I love you" and the rest that anyone would find mushy.

The investigation for the murder near the theater had stopped due to the lack of witnesses and proof erased by the snowfalls. But for Lincoln, it was impossible to stop thinking about it. Sometimes, he would have a panic attack by thinking about it in his sleep and Lucy would always be the one to calm him down.

And each time she reminded him why he did that and then he would calm himself. But he wasn't going out as often than before, provoking suspicions from his friends. But he explained to them that he found some new priorities at home, they didn't try to push him and accepted his explanation despite the lack of arguments in it.

Life wasn't easy, not a single day passed for him without thinking about what he had done but seeing Lucy and having her close to him helped him to think that he did it for a good reason.

A reason he would cherish and protect from everything, forever.

* * *

 **Thank you so much to have read this fanfic. Thank you to everyone who followed and favorited it.**

 **I think it's time to confess some things: At first, this scenario wasn't going to be like that.**

 **The original idea was that Lincoln got raped and almost killed until he kills his aggressor. Then, knowing that the town was surely full of people like that and in order to protect his sisters from then, he would go on a rampage, becoming a killer of criminals. It would have been a Dexter Morgan or a Punisher.**

 **Then Lucy would have been the one who discovers it and begs him to stop before he got himself caught by the police or killed by one of his targets. In this one, Lucy is the one who has a crush on Lincoln before discovering the incident.**

 **He promises her to stop but lie to her and go to kill one last person. However, this person was prepared and hurt Lincoln. Fortunately, Lincoln survives and kill them. He** go **back home with a wound on his waist and finds Lucy that was waiting for him. She's angry at him and scolds him for being a liar, not caring about her feelings. Then went she would heal him and then their relationship would begin.**

 **I didn't do this because I found out that there** **are** **already many Lincoln the killer fanfictions, so I tried something where he is a killer and a victim at the same time.**

 **So, that's all for me. I hoped you liked it, if yes tell me so and give a rating to this story.**

 **XOXO, see you soon**


End file.
